suffering_coastfandomcom-20200214-history
Apollo
History AP-0110, or "Apollo" is a Warforged Monk who was reactivated and adopted by Flint McGreevy in the Age of Discovery. Apollo was discovered inside a derelict Creation Forge - an ancient machine once capable of creating Warforged soldiers - which was somehow reactivated by his now-adopted father. Flint brought Apollo back to his home workshop and found a way to bring him back online, but found that the Warforged had no knowledge of his past, as well as barely any knowledge at all. Flint chose to take this as an opportunity to raise Apollo as his only son. They've adventured together for about thirty years since then. As a Monk Apollo was taught hand-to-hand combat by his adopted father, but is also somehow able to harness the power of Ki. It is unheard of for this ability manifested itself over time, being that Warforged do not technically possess "souls", making Apollo an incredibly unique and powerful example of his species. It is believed that Apollo somehow draws on the soul of his pet mouse, whom lives in his chest, Cookies to assist him in influencing Ki. Memory Logs There was nothing. Nothing for a long, long time. And then there was light. Then a faint hum. A whirr and a dozen or so clanks. The warforged on the plinth blinked a few times, sat up and looked around for the source of this new illumination. Scanning the room revealed no new information than had been seen before, before it had rested last. However, this time the warforged glanced down and to its surprise, found the light; and the dwarf attached to it. "Ahem...hello there big feller!" it said, cheerfully, coughing through the cloud of dust kicked up from the sudden movement in the ancient chamber. The warforged scanned the dwarf quizically. It was clear that it could not speak. The dwarf introduced himself with esteem as Flint McGreevy, senior member of the explorers league, which did not mean much to the warforged, judging by the almost inch of dust caking the beings metallic frame, had been down here for quite a long time. "How long have you been down here, son?" The Dwarf, asked. The warforged shook its head. It was clear that it understood, but did not know the answer. "You got a name? A...what did these rust buckets call names... a designation?" The warforged shook his head, negatively. McGreevy began glancing around the room himself, taking notice of a second empty plinth next to the first. Glancing down, he brushed away overgrowth and dust from the front of the first plinth. "AP 0110" was carefully etched into the stone. "Maybe this was your designation..if you squint it kind of looks like it says...Apollo. I like that, nice ring to it!. Would you like to help me find a way out of these ruins Apollo?" The warforged nodded and stood up, dust flew everywhere, walking down the steps to stand beside McGreevy, and since then, had rarely stood anywhere else. Years had gone by, Doc fixed Apollo up, back to full working order. He can't remember much of anything before he woke up, but that doesn't matter to him. A peaceful being with no ill intentions to anyone, living or machine, Apollo was content to assist Doc in his laboratory and on excursions. He was happy to have a purpose and a family now, however small. Doc became a father to Apollo and over time taught him a lot about what he knew about the world around them. It was no secret however that Apollo had become an excellent combatant, Doc insisted on practicing martial arts daily as a way to hone the warforged's dexterity, cunning and speed. Deep down however, Doc knew that the training would come in handy if the need arose, which it almost certainly always does.